


Secret Keeper

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 100 percent self-indulgent, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Shit-talking Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Basti snorts. “What’s so difficult about telling people you’re seeing some basic blonde?”Or, on the occasion of his farewell game, Bastian is properly back in Munich for the first time in what feels like forever. After spending some time with his family, he’s ready to meet up with his friends– except that Thomas is keeping secrets, and Basti really doesn’t like it at all.





	Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is just a dumb self-indulgent little thing that has been at the back of his mind ever since I made [this](https://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/post/177980994955/) post over a year ago. And I just figured, with today being the day Bast decided to announce his retirement (god, I'm emo), it would be a good time to post it. Don't take it too seriously - but I hope you'll have fun reading!!
> 
> As usual, many many thanks to E and Martha, without whom I would hardly ever find the motivation to write at all. The latter of which maybe is the only person who knows how much this fic means, in the big picture, cause it made me write my boys again. Love you both ♡ 
> 
> (... I really hope people will understand the pun I made with the title lol)

It feels amazing, being back home. Basti hasn’t. Not when it takes so long to fly in from the states, not when his family – his wife and his son – are in Chicago. Sure, here are his parents, his brother, his friends, his old teammates; but his life, at the moment, is on the other side of the big pond.

He counts himself lucky that this occasion has lead him back to Bavaria, even if it’s only for a week. Now, he’s got his farewell game to look forward to and he has already spent the past two with his family – but today, today is reserved for friends. 

His old teammates, to be precise. While Basti is ready to visit them all at training tomorrow, there’s a few people he’s planned to meet separately. Phillip, as usual, is extremely busy, but he promised to come over for a drink at night, Manuel agreed to have a coffee with him in the afternoon, and now, Basti is on his way to see Thomas.

His friend greets him with a big, wide grin, a story already on his lips (as always) and a collegial hug, emphasized by a firm pat on Basti’s shoulder.

The house he’s living in is new, Thomas recounts, he only moved in half a year earlier, and Basti hasn’t been there before – it’s close to Säbener, not too big, clean and sophisticatedly decorated, and Thomas greets him with all the grandeur of a new owner ready to show it off. Basti is looking around curiously, and Thomas’ proud grin only widens – except then, when Basti spots the picture gallery on the wall right next to the staircase leading upstairs and wants to take a closer look at it, at the memories they have shared and any new ones Thomas might have made since he left for Manchester, Thomas gently leads him away with a firm grip on his arm.

That in itself already, Basti finds a bit odd. But it’s only when Thomas shows off the lunch that waits for them on the big dining room table, that Basti _ really _ starts getting suspicious.

The food looks home-made. Basti narrows his eyes.

“Did you make this yourself?”

Thomas’ noncommittal shrug is all the answer he needs, coupled with his trademark slanted grin, of course. 

Mind you, over the course of the meal, Basti _ almost _ forgets his suspicion that one of his oldest and closest friends might be very much not single anymore, if only because Thomas is apparently planning to drown him in his words – and as much as he missed the lanky forward, as much does he realize that he's glad he doesn’t have to hear his incessant chatter every day anymore. (Every second day would be nice, though.)

But then, Thomas gets up with a groan, ready to put away the dishes– and Basti spontanteously decides to seize the opportunity, gets up and asks for directions to the bathroom.

Thomas keeps standing in the kitchen door until he’s entered the right room, so it’s only after that he can do some snooping. He doesn’t dare to sneak up the stairs and look at the pictures in case the steps would creak, and instead takes a look at the wardrobe. Jackets, coats, hoodies. Nothing that hints at that Thomas might not be living here alone. Same with the shoes – and damn, Thomas really did have big feet,

Basti sighs, and is just about to go try to get a glance at the stair photos either way, when his host pokes his head out of the kitchen, red and white striped towel in hand.

“Did you get lost?” Thomas grins, but it falls off his face quickly when he notices that Basti is still staring at the stairs, acknowledges the way he’s standing in front of the wardrobe. “Oh.”

Awkward silences barely exist with Thomas, so this feels odd, out of the usual – or maybe he’s just forgotten what it was like, and this used to happen back in the day, too. Basti clears his throat. “Um. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry but–” He doesn’t know how to finish his sentence, so he starts anew. “I’m just curious. Have you been seeing someone? After Lisa, I mean?”

They broke things off in early 2016, Basti knows. Thomas has never made a secret out of it, despite repeating again and again how they’re still best friends – even if that doesn’t explain why Lisa is still posing as his wife to this day.

Thomas is simply staring at him for a second, then closes his mouth, pensively lifting his eyes as if staring at a remote horizon somewhere to be found behind the white, painted walls.

“Ah,” he says, almost a bit bashfully, and it feels like a quiet admission already; and just then, by the smile that finds its way onto Thomas’ face, does Basti know that he's been right.

It’s strange, seeing Thomas getting so shy, so out of his element, but it brings out a curiosity in Basti that has an inquisitive grin tugging at his lips. What’s so special, so secret about this woman that Thomas wouldn’t want anyone to know? Basti’s intrigued, that’s for sure. Smirking, he wraps an arm around Thomas’ shoulders, leading him to the big couch that’s occupying the biggest part of the living room. Thomas on the other hand is still uncharacteristically quiet, and stays stubbornly so as they sit down.

“So?” Basti lifts his eyebrows. Thomas doesn’t react. “Tell me about her!”

Thomas fiddles with his shirtsleeves. “Um.”

Okay, something is definitely up. When you have to pull the words out of Thomas Müller’s nose, things _ can’t _ be quite right. So, after a few moments of deliberating, Basti decides to try a different approach.

“Brunette, blonde or something else?”

Thomas blinks at him, tilting his head questioningly. Basti taps his fingers against his thigh in quick succession, frowning a bit. “Your girlfriend, Thommy! What’s her hair colour?”

“Um.” Thomas’ eyes flicker around, but then he sighs, a slow smile appearing on his lips, as if he wanted to hide it but wasn’t able to. “Blond. Dark blond.”

Basti grins. Now they are getting somewhere. “Tall or short?”

“Tall.” That particular answers comes quickly. Basti hums. That was to be expected. Lisa is really close to Thomas' own height, too – pretty much the same height as Basti himself.

“Eye colour?”

“Blue. Like the sea on a stormy day.”

Thomas, you sap. Basti is tempted to shake his head. Really, nothing seems to have changed at all – he remembers how smitten Thomas had been with Lisa, back when they first met, and this seems so similar, but yet … he’s never seen him so shy, but so fond at the same time. And still, he isn’t starting to talk, so Basti decides to push further.

“Ass or tits?” There. That's bound to produce a reaction, at the very least. Satisfied, Basti leans back, closely observing his friend’s face. Now, Thomas is full-on gaping in shock. Then, slowly, he starts grinning, shaking his head in stunned albeit amused disbelief.

“Schweini, Schweini, Schweini ... well, if you _ need _ to know – ass. But the tits are enough to grab onto, too.” His smile has grown slightly lewd, and honestly, that’s almost _ too _ much information. Basti pulls a face.

“Jeez, Mull. TMI, honestly.”

Thomas purses his lips. “You asked for it, smartass.”

Basti huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Because you didn’t wanna come out with it! I always assumed you would tell me if you had a new girl. Even if I was in the States. I thought we were close enough friends that you would mention something to me!”

Thomas does look regretful, at least, and he hangs his head, scratching the back of it with a sigh. “Sorry, Basti. It’s just ... it’s not that easy. Not this time around.”

Basti snorts. “What’s so difficult about telling people you’re seeing some basic blonde? I mean – not to be rude, but she really does sound a bit like a stereotypical WAG.”

That only prompts a snort and a fond eyeroll from his former teammate. “I promise you, Manu is anything but.” 

As soon as the name slips through his lips, Thomas starts looking a little bit panicked. Basti, on the other hand, smirks. Finally! Mystery girl has a name!! Which honestly, should be no reason for Thomas to start chewing on his bottom lip the way he does, looking so worried you could think that Basti would threaten to rip his head off in a few seconds. In all honesty, Basti just wants to know more.

But speaking of Manu – “Well, I’d love to find out more, but I promised Manu – goalie Manu, you know – to have a coffee with him at three. So I guess I should get going soon. It’s funny that him and your girlfriend share a name though, isn’t it?”

Thomas rubs the tight spot between his eyebrows as if he’s both annoyed and worried about something. “Yeah, very funny.” He sighs. Which, fair enough, Basti bets that tons of people have pointed that out before, but honestly Müller, it’s not that deep. “If you don't mind, I’ll come along to that little coffee date of yours, I think. Manu won't mind.”

Basti chuckles incredulously. “Dude, shared nickname or not, you get that we’re not talking about your girlfriend here, right?”

Thomas only sighs again and proceeds to grab one of the jackets from one of the hooks. It sits too big around his shoulders. “Yeah, I know you’re not.”

He doesn’t offer him anything else, so the awkward silence stays in place as they walk to where Basti parked his car. And only when Basti is already driving down achingly familiar roads does he wonder if Thomas’ girlfriend’s clear absence in his home is the reason why he’s been keeping her a secret from he assumes pretty much everyone.

As Basti drives, Thomas fiddles with his phone. Then, he picks it up, typing something before holding it up to his ear. It’s ringing. Then–

Thomas takes a deep, raspy breath. Basti keeps side-eyeing him. 

“Hey, babe. It’s me. I’m just wanted to let you know that I'm accompanying Basti to his coffee date … Yes, that one. Just thought I’d tell you … Yes, okay, don’t be mad – he knows about us … No, of course not _ knows _ knows … Yeah. I’m sorry … Yeah, I love you too. See you.”

Basti raises an eyebrow. “Manu?”

“Yes. We … – ah, fuck it, you’ll find out soon anyway. And for the record, we’re engaged, not just dating.”

Engaged? Basti is floored. If this was just a fling, or a very new relationship, he might have understood the secrecy. But clearly, that isn’t the case. And what does that even mean, Basti will get to find out soon? So far, he’s been trying really hard to not feel let down by Thomas’ behaviour, but at this point, it’s starting to get really hard. And this, he just presses his lips tighter together and focuses on the road.

Neither of them say anything at all until they arrive. When they get out of the car in front of the small coffeeshop the Bayern players tend to frequent often because it has a big backyard garden where it’s easy to find a private nook in between the big plants, Manu is already waiting for them. In short sweatpants, a loose t-shirt and with his shades on, he should look paint a picture of utter relaxation. Except that instead, he turns to tax Thomas with an accusing stare the second when the youngest gets out my car.

Thomas immediately raises his hands in his defence.

“Why are you looking at me like that? It’s not my fault! He just started interrogating me!”

Manu lifts a single eyebrow – Basti feels utterly confused as to what’s going on. Really, this is not how he expected his reunion meetup with their keeper to go, but neither Manu himself nor Thomas seem to care. The latter has crossed his arms in front of his chest now, shrugging. 

“I guess he started getting suspicious the second he saw the food. I knew I should have ordered takeout instead!” Thomas sounds almost defensive by now. Manu snorts; And Basti, Basti has had enough.

“What?! I mean, yes I did get suspicious, but also, would either of you kindly tell me what the heck is going on???”

Thomas sighs, but there’s a devious sparkle in his eyes as he starts speaking.

“Basti, Manu. Manu, Basti.”

Basti blinks. “Yes. I know. I’ve known him for eight years.”

Manu makes a noise that sounds somewhere in between a dying whale and a chortling laugh. Thomas groans loudly. “Oh for fuck’s sake–”

With a few steps he’s walked up to Manu’s side, letting their arms brush together before shuffling even closer, and–

Holy shit. Thomas is taking Manu’s hand, sliding his fingers in between the keeper’s sturdier, bigger ones.

Holy SHIT.

Honestly, Basti wants to say something, _ anything _ , but instead he can just stare at the way his friends turn their heads to look at each other, chuckle at his misery, and god, their eyes speak of so much history, so much love … and even if it’s unexpected, _ ridiculous _ how much he lets himself be taken aback by it – looking at them now, they make sense.

They seem like they belong together.

Even if–

“How in fresh hell did this happen??”

It’s insufferable, the way they turn to look at him with their matching, annoying, knowing grins. Of course, Thomas is the one who waves his hand in a noncommittal gesture.

“Oh, you know. You were standing just a few feet away from us when he had our first kiss, no big deal.”

“NO BIG DEAL?!” At this point, Basti has no control over how shrill his voice sounds. He loves them, but what in the FRESH FUCK– “What the heck does that mean?!”

Manu clears his throat, scratching the back of his head. “Bordeaux, during the Euros. The quarterfinals against Italy. After the penalties, you know. When Thommy, um, Thommy held my face, yelling at me, our lips just sorta … you know.”

He blushes, bashfully lowering his eyes. Basti stares at him with his mouth open. But then, had it been …?

“It wasn’t an accident, not really,” Thomas elaborates the answer to the question Basti didn’t dare to ask. “Honestly, we’ve been dancing around each other since the start of the tournament. And Manulein here had a crush on me for a good while longer than that, but of course he was too shy to approach me even after Lisa and I broke up. And yeah, then we kissed again, in the tunnels. We’ve been an item ever since.” The look he directs at Manu, his arm by now wrapped around the goalie’s waist, is ridiculously fond, even if Manu is rolling his eyes at the mention of his shyness, even if he’s not denying it. “But don’t we wanna go inside? This is hardly a fitting discussion to have here, outside, in broad daylight, I believe.”

At his words, Manu flinches a bit, hastily looking over his shoulder, but luckily, there is no one else in sight.

His former teammates only reluctantly let go of each other’s hands, Basti notices, and Manu immediately shoves his hand into his pocket, as if he has to busy it now that it’s not holding onto Thomas’ any longer, and he’s frowning a bit.

Thomas stays back a few steps, walking next to Basti with a grin as Manu goes ahead, hands in the pockets of his jacket, seeming so much more relaxed that he has all day, and Basti realizes that even if it was probably only to protect their relationship, to protect _ Manu _ – the fact that he only told him now – that this has been resting heavy on his shoulders.

“See,” Thomas says, and only now does Basti notice he must have stolen Manu’s sunglasses, dangling them on his fingers before pushing them onto his nose, looking awfully smug, “not so much a basic blond at all.”

Manu, in front of them, stops short. Basti almost walks into his broad back, his eyes growing a bit wide when Manu turns around and and narrows his eyes at him, eyebrows drawn tightly together.

“A what?”

As the older out of them, and his captain for over two years, Basti has never been afraid of Manu the way some the younger players are, the ones who haven’t known him for years, who haven’t seen him cry, who haven’t seen him sad like Basti has. But still, he has to admit, that being at the receiving end of his angry stare is more than a little bit intimidating.

Thomas, the traitor, only cackles, and his grin predicts nothing good is about to come.

“Oh yeah! After pestering me to the point where I listed him a few of your physical attributes, our friend here was determined that you must be a stereotypical WAG – sorry, sweetheart.” He really doesn’t look sorry at all.

Manu huffs, and Basti can see the storm brewing behind his eyes. Thomas raises his hands in his defence. “Hey, Basti’s words, not mine!” And after directing one last glare at his predecessor as National Team captain, Manu stomps ahead.

Thomas giggles. “Whoops. See? I told you, though. Even though you’re right – in theory, he really does fit the criteria for an average WAG. Huh, never thought I could be into those. But I guess that Manu’s just special.” He gives a cheerful shrug, and Basti realizes that yeah, he’s right.

God, he’s seen Thomas when he was newly married to Lisa and this – this seems softer. Deeper.

So, he stops him with a hand on his arm as Manu leans forward on the counter, giving the waitress his most charming smile, no question having her wrapped around his little finger in a second, giving his friend a once-over. Thomas looks at him questioningly, and realizing Basti’s about to say something, he looks more vulnerable that Basti has ever seen him.

Thomas loves Manu.

Right at that moment, it’s as clear as day. He loves him to the point that he’s afraid of what people would think, afraid of what they could say about Manu. And when attributed to Thomas Müller, being afraid of anything is nothing short of a miracle.

Basti clears his throat. 

“I’m glad you have each other. I wish you didn’t have to hide.”

Thomas’ grin is a bit crooked, but then he reaches up to squeeze Basti’s shoulder, and his eyes convey what he doesn’t say. “Yeah, so do I, but what can you do.” He shrugs wistfully, and in that moment, Basti realizes how much his approval must mean to Thomas. And so, he gives him a careful nod. Then, he can feel a smile tug at his lips.

“I better get an invite to that wedding, Müller.”

Thomas cackles incedulously, but then he nods, offering Basti his hand.

“Deal.”

Basti shakes it, his grip tight as they share a grin.

And when Manu turns around and gives them a confused look, and Thomas walks up to him, poking his side as he snatches his drink from the counter, Basti realizes that yeah. These two will be just okay.

And on top of that, they will be very, very happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
